<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】「MARK」 by TesserLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096650">【德哈】「MARK」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee'>TesserLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BUNNY in the house [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个不说清楚的人和一个吃醋想太多的人搞出来的爱情故事<br/>两个永远热恋的傻瓜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BUNNY in the house [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】「MARK」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>德哈 现代paro NC-17<br/>无魔法所以无人员伤亡全员健在设定</p><p>⚠️车/自慰/blowjob/吻痕</p><p> </p><p>「Honey Bunny」的七夕番外</p><p>祝阅读愉快！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
[ 8/20 周五 22:30 ]<br/>
“下周二就是七夕啦！”他们坐在床上聊着睡前份的天。<br/>
“嗯。”德拉科笑着伸手揉了揉哈利的头。<br/>
“是中国的情人节呢…”哈利靠上德拉科的肩膀，“一个好浪漫的故事…！德拉科你想听吗！”他偏着头看向刚刚靠着的人。<br/>
天性浪漫的哈利对爱情故事颇有研究，事实上他们在一起后的每个七夕前哈利都会问德拉科听不听牛郎织女的故事。一个总愿意说，一个总愿意听，在某个临近七夕的夜晚说一个异国的故事是属于他们的浪漫。<br/>
“好啊，你说，我听。”德拉科揽住哈利的腰，哈利往德拉科的方向挪了挪，头靠在他的锁骨。<br/>
“从前的从前，有个………”</p><p>哈利认真地说着，德拉科也在认真地听，他低头观察着恋人，长长的睫毛扑闪着，挡住了那汪绿色，精致小巧的鼻子，刚沐浴完还有些泛红的脸，讲着美丽传说的红润的嘴…<br/>
“……就是这样一个故事啦～怎么样！”哈利拉过不在自己腰上的那只手和自己十指紧扣。<br/>
“真是个好故事呢。但是可以的话…我还是想每天都和自己的挚爱腻在一起，就像我们现在这样。”说着捏了捏哈利的腰。<br/>
在哈利抬头看向德拉科的那一刻，德拉科就低头吻了上去，顺势又将哈利压在了床上。哈利的另一只手揽上德拉科的脖子，德拉科的另一只手推在哈利的背上，他们极力拉进距离，十指相扣的手始终没有松开。<br/>
“我好爱你。”<br/>
“我也是。”<br/>
“你硬了…”<br/>
“你也是。”</p><p>这是这个夜晚必定会有的旖旎。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
[ 8/22 周六 7:00 ]<br/>
“周二晚上一定要早点回来哦！”哈利甚至红了眼眶。<br/>
德拉科因为工作缘故要在医院连待四天，从今天算起周二才能回家，他站在玄关抱着还穿着睡衣的哈利安抚地摸着他的背，哈利说什么都要在这非工作日的一大早起来嘱咐自己要早点回家，“别哭啦傻瓜，我结束了工作马上就回来。”他在恋人嘴唇印上一个吻，给这句保证盖上了一个章。<br/>
“这几天尽量别出门，出门就要戴口罩哦，流感又开始了。”他的额头抵着哈利的额头亲昵地蹭着。<br/>
“好…我听你的…！你快走吧…会迟到的。”虽然嘴上这么说着，哈利却又抱紧了德拉科。<br/>
“你这样抱着我，我也走不了呀，宝贝。”德拉科被可爱到语气中充满宠溺，被恋人抱着的感觉就是迟到也无所谓吧——反正他迟到也不会被扣工资。只是他的职业操守不允许他这样，毕竟从事的是关系到人命的职业。<br/>
“我真的得走啦！”强迫自己抽离这种甜美可不是什么易事，德拉科暗自称赞自己的自制力和自持力。<br/>
“……再一分钟…好不好？”哈利委屈地协商。<br/>
“…那你不如把你的嘴唇借给我接一分钟的吻吧。”德拉科说去他妈的自持。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
[ 8/25 周二 ]<br/>
哈利难得地主动向父亲请了两天假，詹姆大方地批了他的假。<br/>
他早早地起了床，准备实施他的七夕计划。</p><p>走到玄关准备出门去超市的哈利想起了德拉科的话，又折回房间拿了一个口罩戴好。<br/>
“我有听你的话哦！你要是也可以听我的话早早回家就好啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“需要的食材…就这么多了吧！”哈利核对着购物车里的商品和自己的购物清单，“抓住人的心就要抓住人的胃…！但他肯定会说我早就抓住他的心了吧！”哈利对于德拉科对自己的爱意从来都是心知肚明。<br/>
回到家，哈利对着已经研究了好一段时间的食谱在厨房捣鼓着。</p><p>时间过得很快，转眼间太阳已经快下山了。估摸着离德拉科下班还有一段时间，厨房工作告一段落的哈利闻着自己身上的油烟味皱了皱眉，“还有时间，去洗个澡吧！”</p><p>哈利脱光光走进浴室打开了淋浴花洒，看着蒙上了水雾的浴室镜子映出的朦胧的自己的身影，他往前挪了一步走近了些，从镜子里还能隐约看到前几日欢爱时德拉科在自己身上各处留下的淡淡的吻痕——已经消了很多了，但还是有不少。德拉科也许是觉得哈利会很害羞被人看到这些痕迹，所以总是只在看不见的地方留下很多，特别是只·有·他·能·看·到·的·地·方。哈利低头看了一眼自己的大腿内侧，羞红了脸，过于明显的生理反应宣告了哈利的小脑袋瓜子里现在在想什么。<br/>
“今天…应该是要做的吧……嗯…！要的！”<br/>
所以他决定先让自己的后面适应一下。其实他不常做这种事，毕竟他体贴的恋人是无微不至的，所以一直以来哈利都是放心地交给了德拉科。他试探着把手伸向身后，顺着股缝往下摸到了入口，他咽了咽口水，像德拉科平时做的那样先揉了揉，再慢慢将手指送进去。他咬着另一只手的手指，开始在脑子里回想他们在浴室里做过的那几次，仿佛现在进入自己的不是自己的手而真的是德拉科的手。感觉自己适应了一些，于是增加了一根手指伸了进去，“唔…嗯…”他有些摇晃，原本咬着的手已经撑在了墙壁上，他把自己的腰往下压，尽力撅起屁股，“……德拉科…”呻吟开始收不住，他试着自己去找德拉科总是精确触碰到的那个点，那个让他舒服的点。“嗯……嗯啊…！”在自己戳刺到那里时，他上扬的呻吟在浴室的小空间里被无限放大，哈利羞红了脸，又咬着下唇放进了第三根手指。其实进去得有些勉强，但内心渴求着德拉科的哈利还是忍着一开始的胀痛往里开发着，想象着平时德拉科的那根进入自己的时候，德拉科白皙的脸上因情欲而浮上的红晕，额头上的薄汗，为自己而动情的眼神，近在咫尺扑在自己脸上的有些急促的鼻息，呼唤着自己名字的薄唇……<br/>
“德拉科…啊…德拉科…呜……！！”<br/>
哈利在浴室，想象着德拉科跟自己做爱的样子，用手指就把自己操射了。<br/>
“……哈…哈…我是有…多喜欢他啊？”他把自己早就打湿了的刘海抚了上去——他现在很想要德拉科的拥抱。</p><p>然后哈利红着脸软着腿洗完了澡。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
刚洗完澡穿好衣服，就看到桌上的手机在震动，哈利小跑过去——“是德拉科打来的，他下班了吧！”他急忙接通电话。<br/>
“德拉科！你下班啦？”<br/>
“嗯…那个，哈利…我……”<br/>
“你该不会说你今天不回来了吧～”哈利语带笑意开着玩笑。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“…喂？德拉科？”<br/>
“抱歉…哈利…”德拉科清了一下嗓子，“我今天晚上不能回去陪你了，真的对不起…”<br/>
“…没关系，你工作…工作要紧！”哈利想表现得更通情达理，难以自持的委屈和难过却将鼻酸涌上，他哽咽得很明显。<br/>
“不…也不是因为工作…哈利，你哭了？”<br/>
“……我没有…那是因为什么？”他控制着自己的情绪和语气。<br/>
“别哭，是我不好…咳…我是说，我该回家陪你的。”德拉科的声音有一些奇怪，像是在隐忍着什么。<br/>
哈利警觉到了这一点，“德拉科？你怎么了？你有什么事情没有告诉我是吗？”他很担心，还有点隐约的不安。<br/>
“……没事，我先挂了，你早点休息，真的很对不起。……”<br/>
“……！”</p><p>不等哈利说话，德拉科就已经挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>
德拉科急切的挂断电话不是因为别的，是因为他真的忍不住咳嗽了。<br/>
“咳…咳咳咳……”<br/>
连续几日的工作让德拉科没怎么好好休息过，处在医院，又是流感的季节，免疫力一下降，自然就感冒了。<br/>
事实上他已经几乎全好了，奈何呼吸科的医生护士不让他离开，说是马尔福院长亲自下达的指示，今晚必须留院观察。另一方面德拉科的咳嗽也止不住，回去了哈利肯定也会一直担心着自己。</p><p>没有办法的办法，只好错过这个七夕了。尽管他知道哈利一定会很难过很生气，但是他觉得自己该对恋人的健康负责，何况自己是个医生——毕竟自己是个医生。</p><p>“唉，那个傻瓜听我那么说肯定又要哭鼻子了…应该刚刚就已经在哭了。”德拉科看着通话记录叹着气。<br/>
“我要不再打一个给他跟他说清楚情况吧？但是以那家伙的性格他一定会不管三七二十一冲来医院吧…那样好像更糟。”德拉科自言自语着，正在纠结要不要再给哈利拨过去，完全没注意到来换吊瓶的小护士。<br/>
“马尔福医生，这是最后一瓶了哦。”年轻的小护士说。<br/>
“啊…！好。”说实话德拉科被这突然的声音吓了一跳，以至于回答得有点突兀，为了缓解一下尴尬，他又开了口，“是新来的吗？我对你没印象。”<br/>
“是的，这个月刚进医院，谢谢马尔福医生关心。”<br/>
“嗯。”</p><p>小护士离开了病房，德拉科又开始想他的宝贝了。<br/>
“希望他别生太久的气啊…”<br/>
他回忆起自己23岁生日的前一天晚上，还是实习医生的他因为在医院写报告忘记了时间，以至于错过了和哈利一起倒数庆祝自己步入23岁，哈利为此整整一周没有理自己。</p><p>“好想他。”德拉科想要是现在能陪在心上人在身边该多好。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
被挂了电话的哈利站在客厅保持着接电话的姿势听着一串忙音愣了一会儿，眼泪在眼眶打着转还没流下来——哈利现在可没心思哭。<br/>
“德拉科怎么了？？这不正常！！他有什么事情是不能告诉我的吗？？”他自己思索着刚刚的通话中能想到的一切细节，可他现在本就不冷静的脑子怎么想也想不清楚，理不明白，他又急又气，眼泪终是滑落脸庞，“……我要去找他！”<br/>
他跑进厨房把自己刚做好的菜都打包进保鲜盒，又拿出了自己的双肩包，把那大大小小五六个盒子整整齐齐地放进去，换好出门的衣服揣上几个口罩开着车出了门。<br/>
“我今天做的菜你非要今天吃不可！”哈利像是赌气一般，对着副驾驶座上的双肩包凶巴巴地说。</p><p>哈利一边开车一边想着上一次去马尔福医院是什么时候的事——之前哈利被放假那会儿，经过那个不可描述的兔子事件后，他总算是跟恋人找到了两全的方法：去恋人工作地方和他一起待着，不过前提是哈利答应只能在德拉科的办公室待着，那也比一个人在家只能寄托于网瘾要好吧！事实上和哈利待在一处，这让德拉科也工作得更安心了——不用一直操心独自在家的哈利有没有好好吃饭好好睡觉。<br/>
假期的后半就这么过去了，假期结束前最后一次去医院的时候，他去和德拉科的父母问了个好，毕竟叨扰别人家这么久，总归有些不好意思。而哈利到现在也没想清楚为什么当时马尔福夫妻对自己那么亲切又温柔，甚至他觉得自己已经是哈利·马尔福了。</p><p>因为哈利不知道，在有一次德拉科趴在桌上睡着的时候，卢修斯和纳西莎来他办公室找他，正好撞见了哈利拿起办公室沙发上的毯子轻轻柔柔地往德拉科身上盖，盖好后又在摸了摸他的金发，哈利淡淡地微笑着，爱意缱绻。然后他拿起了德拉科面前的一叠资料回到德拉科给他特设的座位上认认真真地帮着整理…这一切都被门口的马尔福夫妻看进了眼里放进了心里。<br/>
纳西莎握着卢修斯的手，抬头看向卢修斯，卢修斯回握住了她，他们相视一笑。<br/>
虽然没有明面上说出来，但卢修斯和纳西莎都很中意这位准儿婿。</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>
哈利尽力冷静地平稳开车到马尔福医院，停好车背着包戴上口罩就轻车熟路地跑去德拉科的办公室——门是锁着的，也就是说，这里面一个人也没有。<br/>
“……他能去哪儿了？”哈利突然觉得自己的不安被放大了。<br/>
他跑去护士站，问了问护士知不知道马尔福医生在哪，对哈利的身份都心知肚明的护士们很热情地告诉他情报，“他在三楼的xx病房…”没等护士说完哈利就急急地跑走了。不明所以的护士们纷纷议论着马尔福医生真是找了个好伴侣，连个小感冒都这么急切地来看望。<br/>
但事实是哈利才不知道他是感冒了——哈利都不知道他怎么了，他只想快点见到德拉科，问清楚到底是什么事情比跟自己一起过七夕更重要，他知道自己不该怀疑德拉科，也没有什么好怀疑的，但是德拉科为什么不告诉自己是什么事情呢？</p><p>跑到三楼的哈利脸有些泛红，边喘着气边找着病房，“xx病房…xx病房……找到了！”刚准备推门进去，门从里面打开了——开门的是刚给德拉科拔了针的小护士。<br/>
“先生，你好。”小护士礼貌地开了口，作为一个新来的护士，显然她并不知道眼前这位先生的身份。<br/>
“…你好。”哈利紧盯着小护士的脸——well，显而易见他的眼神不会太友善。<br/>
“马尔福医生正在休息。”她被盯得有些发毛，她不知道这个人是谁，但她现在只想快点逃走，“请您动作轻一些。”说完便加快脚步远离了病房。</p><p>小护士在回护士站的路上回忆起刚刚在马尔福医生的病房的对话，她给马尔福医生拔针的时候，被猝不及防地问有没有恋人，吓得她差点又把针扎回去，她还在思考马尔福医生话里的意思，这位正对自家恋人思念成疾的医生就自己开了口：“我家那位现在估计在家生着气呢，就因为我今天不能回去陪他。被恋人冷落真是一件很难受的事情，我不想再体验了。”讲这话的马尔福医生露出了平时见不到的温柔，意识到自己刚刚会错意的小护士也羞红了脸。<br/>
“…刚刚病房前的那个人…长得还挺好看的，只是他看我的眼神也太凶了吧……我又做错了什么QAQ”这是小护士的os。<br/>
……</p><p>画面回到病房前，哈利这边的情况可不容乐观。<br/>
“让我轻一些？我哪儿还有脾气轻一点走进去？”哈利只看到了小护士从病房出来时脸就是红红的，他不知道他们干了什么，他也不想知道。</p><p>哈利没有注意力度地随手关上门，床上的人显然注意到了动静，“谁？”德拉科警觉地发问。<br/>
“你希望是谁？”哈利没好气地答。<br/>
“哈利？…你怎么来了…”德拉科有点震惊，说完就后悔了，他第一句不该说这样说，“我是说，你不该来医院的，我说了现在流感……”<br/>
“哦，那我走了。”哈利甩下他的双肩包就转身往门走去。<br/>
“哈利！等一…咳咳咳……！”<br/>
哈利听到咳嗽声立刻回头跑向德拉科摸着他的背帮他顺气，结果真这么做了之后又后悔觉得自己心太软，气不打一处来结果给德拉科背上来了一巴掌。<br/>
“咳咳…”德拉科被打得猝不及防，“……家暴？”<br/>
“…别乱说话，谁跟你一家的，好了没？好了我走了。”说着又要起身。<br/>
德拉科伸手拉住哈利的手腕，“你怎么就跟我不是一家的了…？宝贝别生气了好不好，我今天不能回去是因为…”<br/>
“因为刚刚那个女孩子吗？”哈利任德拉科拉着自己的手腕，背对着他颤抖着声音打断了他的解释。<br/>
“你在说什么哈利…”德拉科听得一头雾水，自家恋人是脑补了些什么？？<br/>
“我都知道了，”哈利的声音带上了明显的哭腔，“她就是你比起跟我过七夕更重要的事情是吗？”他转过身，眼泪已经流了满脸，“我就说你为什么不跟我说…你怎么会说……”<br/>
“不是的，哈利，你冷静…咳咳……你冷静一点…咳咳咳……不是你想的那样咳咳咳…我是因为…咳咳咳咳……”德拉科又开始抑制不住地咳嗽，他的话在咳嗽声中断断续续。<br/>
“德拉科…？德拉科？”哈利又坐到了德拉科身边摸着他的背，“好了好了…你别急我听你说我听你说…”语气中满是担心。</p><p> </p><p>8<br/>
德拉科平复了咳嗽，也终于跟哈利说清楚了所有事情。<br/>
“也就是说，因为你要咳嗽了，但你不想让我知道你咳嗽担心你所以匆忙挂了电话没来得及说自己生病的事，但我不知道你是不想让我知道你咳嗽担心你才匆忙挂了电话什么都没说的，结果就导致我莫名其妙生了个气？”哈利是怎么做到不把自己绕晕的？<br/>
“……好像还吃了个无中生有的醋。”德拉科补充道。<br/>
“…那你再打个电话给我说清楚不就好了…臭德拉科……！谁听一个那样的电话经历一个那样的对话不会多想啊！什么都没有讲清楚，你就告诉我不回来了…我还以为我跟你要玩完了…！呜…”说着哈利又哽咽了。<br/>
“我不想你这个时期跑来医院…”<br/>
“那我还不是来了！都是因为你！”哈利锤了一下德拉科的大腿。<br/>
“痛～”德拉科可怜巴巴地看着哈利，“你还是乖乖听话戴了口罩呢，好孩子。”德拉科摸了摸哈利的头。<br/>
哈利拍开德拉科的手，“我不是孩子了！…你说让我戴我当然会戴啊……笨蛋德拉科，你说的话我哪次没听过？”<br/>
“我让你好好吃饭早点睡觉你都不乖哦？”德拉科用占了上风得意的表情看着哈利。<br/>
“我让你今天早点回家你也没听…”哈利低着头小声嘀咕。<br/>
“好啦好啦，是我不好，宝贝。”德拉科揽着哈利的肩膀，“说起来你包里装着的是什么？”他瞥到了被哈利随手扔在地上的双肩包。<br/>
“Bloody hell…！我都忘了！……那个…你饿吗？”<br/>
德拉科的肚子非常适时地响了。<br/>
“你等我一下。”哈利背着双肩包跑了出去。</p><p>“锵锵——”哈利把刚拿去加热了的菜肴摆上病床上的小桌板后摘下了口罩说，“刚闹了那么久都冷掉了…你快吃吧，希望不难吃…”<br/>
“我亲自传授的手艺，哪能难吃？”德拉科刮了一下哈利的鼻子，现在才看到恋人一直藏在口罩下面的漂亮脸蛋，“那我开始吃了哦，我都饿了好久了…”</p><p> </p><p>9<br/>
和德拉科有说有笑地吃了晚餐后，哈利说病人要好好休息所以拒绝了恋人的帮助自己收拾好了碗筷，又走到德拉科旁边坐下，头靠着身边人的肩膀。</p><p>“…对不起…很多事…”哈利反省着自己不该那样误会德拉科开了口，明明他最知道德拉科有多喜欢他。<br/>
“笨蛋…特意为了我做了这么多，你反倒说对不起了？”他亲了一下哈利的额头，“哈利，七夕快乐，谢谢你今天来这里，还谢谢很多。”德拉科笑得很温柔。</p><p>“…德拉科……”<br/>
“我在。”<br/>
“我不允许你迟到缺席。”哈利坐直了身体，转过头看着德拉科的眼睛，“我想要每一个特殊的日子…节日也好，生日也好，纪念日也好，都有你在我身边陪我…或者说让我陪着你，可以吗？”<br/>
“……”德拉科心里一阵悸动。<br/>
见德拉科没有开口，哈利低下了头，“我还是有点太任性了吧……”<br/>
“不…”<br/>
“诶？”听到否定词哈利惊讶地抬了头，抬了一下眉毛又低下了头。<br/>
“……我说哈利，你这是在向我求婚吗？这跟誓词一样的发言…”德拉科红了脸，他觉得自己像个刚恋爱的人，他的心脏无法抑制地为他挚爱的人热烈地鼓动着——其实他和哈利在一起的每一天都是如此。<br/>
哈利也感到两颊发热，他是觉得有点丢脸，“我也不是…那个意思……啦…”低着头的他错过了恋人情动的表情，自然又误会话说得模棱两可的恋人的意思。<br/>
“你最好不是。”德拉科右手揽住了哈利的腰，金色的脑袋蹭进哈利的颈窝，藏起自己的脸红，“…只有求婚这件事情，我不允许你抢在我之前提出来，是我要向你求婚才对。”他觉得自己有点眼眶发热，“这以外的事情，你说什么我都答应你，我都听你的。”<br/>
“…德拉科，看着我。”<br/>
德拉科顺从地抬起头，他撞进了湿润的绿色森林里，他对他着迷，他为他痴狂，他眼眶红红的，他抑制不住泪水向下滑落。<br/>
哈利两只手捧上德拉科的脸颊——<br/>
“我要你说你不会缺席我的生活。”<br/>
“我不会缺席你的生活。”<br/>
“我要你说你永远爱我。”<br/>
“我永远爱你。”<br/>
“我要你说你想吻我。”<br/>
“我想…恐怕我感冒还没……”德拉科怕还有那么一些传染给哈利的可能性。<br/>
“你刚刚才说你什么都答应我的…”哈利眼角又冒出了泪花。<br/>
“……我想吻…”德拉科还没说完，哈利已经亲吻了上去。</p><p>“我爱你。”哈利含着德拉科的唇瓣说，表白的话吐露在了心爱的人嘴里，让他能感受到这语句中的甜味。<br/>
“嗯。”德拉科加深着这个吻，感受着恋人的温度。<br/>
“你呢？你不说吗？”哈利双手抱着德拉科的头，在德拉科留给他喘息的间隙问他。<br/>
德拉科深情地看着眼前的人，他想要诉说的爱意已经满溢了。于是他又闭上眼，压上了他的嘴唇。<br/>
“我好爱你，我好爱你。哈利，我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>10<br/>
从亲吻中抽离出来的两个人靠在一起，头挨着头。<br/>
“还有一件我计划中的还没做的事情，德拉科。”哈利突然说。<br/>
“你说，宝贝。”</p><p>哈利没有再说话，他掀起被子往德拉科的下半身靠近，然后一把拽下了他的裤子。<br/>
德拉科被下半身突然的凉意惊得嘶了一声，其实刚刚接吻的时候两个人就都有那个意思，德拉科怕哈利不愿意在医院做也就没有继续下去了，谁知道哈利现在主动…<br/>
“哈利，我必须要提醒你，随时会有人…”<br/>
“我刚热好菜进来的时候就已经把门锁上了，不会有人来的。”<br/>
还是早有预谋。</p><p>哈利模仿着德拉科平时给他做的那样揉搓着恋人的阴茎，犹豫了片刻，他俯身，张开嘴包裹住了前端。<br/>
“不，哈利，你不用…”德拉科从没想过让哈利含他。<br/>
“没关系…我想这样……唔…”<br/>
哈利努力的不让牙齿碰到柱身，他很难含进去整根，露在外面的部分他就用手掌包住，配合着嘴吮吸的动作上下撸动，虽然生涩，但是他的学习能力也很强。比如他发现用牙齿轻轻的硌到的时候，德拉科会轻轻颤抖一下，用舌头舔过龟头下面的部分时，德拉科会舒服得哼出来，而他稍微含得深一些的时候，喉咙挤压着阴茎的头部时，德拉科会难耐地低吼出声，…<br/>
哈利变得乐在其中起来。<br/>
“…已经可以了…哈利，我来帮你扩张吧。”德拉科从哈利嘴里拔出来，哈利又从顶端吻到了根部，然后他意乱情迷地趴在德拉科身上。<br/>
“…你别着急…我想要的…自己拿……可以吗？”哈利的声音像是在诱惑着德拉科放任他干坏事。<br/>
他凑到医生的颈侧，用嘴唇一点一点的亲过，仿佛在丈量。他找准了一个满意的位置，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，“…可以吗？”<br/>
不等德拉科说话，哈利就凑上去在那个位置留下了一个殷红的吻痕，“可以吗？把你变成我的专有物？”<br/>
“我一直都是你的，只是你的。”<br/>
可以，可以，什么都可以。</p><p>哈利从口袋里摸出一个套子，拆开后用嘴一点点推着橡胶裹上德拉科的那根。然后他褪掉了自己的裤子，咬着自己t恤的下摆，双膝分开在德拉科身体两侧，然后手向后握住了德拉科的炽热，抬起臀准备吞进去。<br/>
德拉科看到这个发展，赶忙握住了哈利的腰——<br/>
“你这样会受伤的！你需要先…”<br/>
“已经…适应过了…嗯……哈啊…”哈利缓缓地往下坐，膨大的头部让他难耐地扭着腰。<br/>
“？！”德拉科发现这个早有预谋似乎比他想的还要再早一点。<br/>
“我等你…哈啊…回来…的时候…嗯…洗了个澡……”他一点点地向下沉着腰，“然后想着你…操我的…样子…啊……嗯啊…你怎么…还变大啊啊……”虽然扩张过了，但毕竟本不是用来承欢的地方，进去还是有些吃力。<br/>
“呜…还有……一点…嗯…！”德拉科配合着哈利，扶着他的腰自己也一点点地往上顶。<br/>
德拉科被夹得昏昏沉沉的，在全部进去的时候，他由衷地发出了感叹：<br/>
“爽死了……哈利…你太棒了…”<br/>
哈利稍微缓了一下，开始摆动腰肢。</p><p>骑乘的体位进得很深，德拉科每一次顶动都能撞到或是蹭过哈利脆弱的一点，哈利眼角聚积着生理性的泪水，撞到失神的他开始口不择言。<br/>
“嗯…好大…德拉科…呜哼……叫叫我…好不好…啊哈……”他的腰渐渐软了下来，快要支撑不住他自己。<br/>
“哈利，哈利…！嗯…你舒服吗？”德拉科看着恋人陶醉的脸，加快了顶胯的速度。<br/>
“舒服……呜呜…德拉科的…好棒……喜欢……嗯啊…”哈利没有被t恤遮住的地方透着粉色——t恤下面想必也是同样美丽的景象。</p><p>德拉科伸手一手伸进哈利的上衣揉着他胸前的软肉，揉捏着那两颗；另一只手安抚着一直被冷落着的小哈利，它的主人的喘息更加急促起来。<br/>
“…德…拉科…！我……我不行了…我要射了呜呜…”<br/>
“嗯…！我们一起……哈利…”<br/>
大概是在从来没做过的地方做爱的缘故，不熟悉的气味混合着两人之间熟悉的荷尔蒙，矛盾又微妙的环境下，两个人的高潮都来的更快了。</p><p>“啊……哈啊…喜欢…我好喜欢……德拉科…！！”<br/>
哈利的脖子向后仰着，脖颈勾勒出了一道漂亮的弧线。<br/>
德拉科把人拉下来接吻，两人唇齿相接，交换着不知道是第几个吻，他抱紧哈利加快了顶撞的速度，配合着哈利腰的动作向上更用力地顶着哈利。<br/>
“哈利…我爱你……嗯…！”<br/>
“……德拉科…！”<br/>
他们彼此呼唤着名字达到了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>哈利蜷在德拉科怀里睡着了，德拉科看着怀里人的睡颜，忍不住轻吻了一下他的眼睛，哈利抱怨似的哼哼了一声。<br/>
“但你不知道的是，真正任性的人是我才对，我甚至会因为你在睡着时不能将视线停留在我身上这种事而感到嫉妒。我好贪心，你的一切我都想要，哈利。”德拉科轻轻地对哈利说。<br/>
“早就都是你的了…笨蛋…德拉科……”迷迷糊糊应着德拉科的哈利是那么可爱。</p><p> </p><p>11<br/>
“你可以出院了。马尔福医生，院长说今天让你回家好好休息，后天再来上班。”早上来查看症状的高尔医生对德拉科说。<br/>
“谢谢你，高尔医生。”德拉科笑着说。</p><p>马尔福医院今天在护士之间讨论的八卦主题是平日一丝不苟的马尔福医生颈侧的那个吻痕。</p><p> </p><p>12<br/>
坐在车里，德拉科调整着后视镜看着里面映出的自己，“哈利，讲道理，我好喜欢，我好喜欢这个。”德拉科指着颈侧的红痕对哈利说。<br/>
“…快别说了，对不起…留了个这么显眼的痕迹……”<br/>
“现在大家都知道我有个占有欲很强的恋人了，这不好吗？”<br/>
“……我不知道。”哈利已经羞红了脸。<br/>
“等你也想要的时候，记得跟我说哦，马尔福随时提供这项服务。”<br/>
“……就想…了…”<br/>
“嗯？哈利你说什么了吗？”德拉科还在对着镜子看着恋人留给自己的专属标识。<br/>
“我说我早就想要了，臭德拉科！”哈利脸红红的，很是好看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>